Keith Norman
Keith Norman is the secondary antagonist in Detective Pikachu; a spin off of the Pokémon franchise. Information Keith works at GNN, a news station that also makes a variety of other TV shows, such as a show about music, where another minor antagonist, Max Warhol, had stolen a violin that was worth a lot of money to get him out of debt. While he initially seemed like a very scatterbrained but well-intentioned person, it is revealed that he intentionally tampered with his Yanma's flight patterns in an attempt to drop a camera on the game's main character and protagonist: Tim Goodman. This was to attempt to murder him because his father had almost exposed his crimes of R. While investigating a ruined amusement park, Tim and Pikachu had heard it was a man with a Skorupi that had caused a Charizard to go berserk, causing Charizard to be taken away from his Pokémon friends and the park to be shut down. After looking at GNN footage of the accident, the duo had seen it was Keith who had the Skorupi and gave chase. Keith revealed his true colors on the roof and was once more willing to kill Tim Goodman by having his Skorupi hit him with Poison Sting. He also owns a Noivern, which he uses to get away. It is then revealed he owns a factory disguised as a warehouse that stores, develops and ships R, a dangerous drug that can make any Pokémon go berserk and attack anything around it. Not only that, but he also paid a previous minor antagonist, Carlos Hernando, to also produce R and test it on the Pokémon in the PCL laboratories. He is also holding another scientist hostage in the factory-warehouse and makes him research R against his will. The scientist helps Tim and Pikachu track down Keith, who was hoping to sell R in a secret cruise ship auction. After being arrested successfully on the cruise ship, Keith's suitcase has plans to cause Pokémon to go berserk doing a massive Parade. He is also paid to do this by another antagonist who is yet to be revealed. Personality While at the news station GNN, Keith portrays himself as very friendly, helpful and modest, but also shy, clumsy and scatterbrained. He had accidentally mixed up the date of a guest Pokémon appearing to film and was panicked immensely by his mistake as the show had to go on. Thankfully, Detective Pikachu was willing to fill in the role and Keith let both him and Tim Goodman use his Yanma cameramen to film Pikachu's guest appearance as well as find a missing Magnemite. Once Tim and Pikachu had found out the truth that Keith was a liar and criminal, Keith revealed himself to be greedy and extremely arrogant, going to the point of taunting Tim that his father disappeared and is possibly dead. Trivia *Even though Roger turned out to be the mastermind, Keith served as The Heavy because he drove the plot by distributing R and attacking Harry, which made Roger the Big Bad and the one behind the plot. Navigation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Arrogant Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Necessary Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Assassins Category:Kidnapper Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers